Wild Child
Wild Child is a 2008 British/American/French teen romantic dramedy film starring Emma Roberts. The film is based on a California Teenager that goes to Boarding School in England, and wants to escape badly. Cast *Emma Roberts as Poppy Moore *Alex Pettyfer as Freddie Kingsley *Natasha Richardson as Mrs. Kingsley *Georgia King as Harriet Bentley *Aidan Quinn as Gerry Moore *Kimberley Nixon as Kate *Linzey Cocker as Josie *Juno Temple as Jennifer "Drippy" Logan *Sophie Wu as Camilla "Kiki" *Shirley Henderson as Matron *Jason Whatkins as Mr. Nellist *Daisy Donovan as Miss Rees-Withers *Ruby Thomas as Jane *Eleanor Turner-Moss as Charlotte *Shelby Young as Ruby *Nick Frost as Mr. Christopher *Lexi Ainsworth as Molly Moore *Johnny Pacar as Roddy *Romina Espinosa as Samantha *Hallie Kate Eisenberg as Ruthie (uncredited) Plot The film opens with Poppy Moore, an affluent California teenager living in Malibu, sleeping, then waking up and swearing. She quickly rushes out of bed a looks at a calender, swearing once more. She goes downstairs to find her sister, Molly Moore, listening to music and making a sandwich. Poppy pulls her ear phones out, and then reminds her that her Dad's Girlfriend, Rosemary is moving into today. Molly tells her not to do anything stupid, but Poppy ignores her. Rosemary's belongings arrive at the house, and in a grabs some of her clothes and jumps of a cliff for attention, landing in the water below. When her angry Dad arrives, Gerry Moore, he tells all Poppy's friends to leave, and then tells Poppy that he is sending her to a Boarding School in England. One night after that, Poppy is in bed and her sister, Molly, comes in to sleep with herm telling her that she will miss her, and worries about whos going to cut the crust of her sandwiches. The Next Day, Poppy is researching the weather in England, whilst Molly is helping her pack her stuff and her best-friend Ruby is just around there pretending to be her mate. Then they both look at the website for her new school, whilst Molly goes out. Poppy and Gerry travel to England, getting ready to move into her new school. Arriving at the school, Abbey Mount, Poppy meets The Headmistress, Mrs Kingsley, Head girl, Harriet Bentley, and her 'big sister' Kate. She is miserable in her new life as she does not fit in and has no friends. After two weeks, Poppy sneaks out after lights-out and writes an email to Ruby, her best friend in Malibu, complaining about her new school and classmates. She sees one of her roommates, Drippy walking through the hall, and follows her to the school's freezer, where Drippy is indulging her ice cream craving. Disgusted, Poppy walks back. As she is, however, there is a fire drill, and she sneaks out the window to avoid being caught in the halls without permission. She ends up in the bathroom of an unknown man, who she assumes is a teacher, and tells him her name and is directed on how to get out. During a fight that ensued with Harriet, she learns that the person was actually Freddie Kingsley, the headmistress's son, and Harriet becomes embarrassed and angry when Poppy exposes her crush on Freddie. After getting dirty water on her by Harriet's "maid" (really an intimidated Year 7), Poppy and Kate become friends. Revealing that the girls' old cell phones were decoys meant to be confiscated, Kate lets Poppy use hers to call Ruby. When Ruby sees Poppy's message, she is disgusted at Poppy's appearance and it is revealed that Poppy's boyfriend, Roddy, has been cheating on her with Ruby. After Poppy reveals that her mother died several years ago, her roommates decide to help her get expelled. Together they carry out several pranks which gradually brings them closer together. When none of their plans work, they decide to seduce Freddie, who is strictly forbidden to fraternize with any of the girls. After dancing with Freddie at the school dance, Poppy trips and hits her head which leads Freddie to take the concussed Poppy outside for air where he attempts to kiss her, but is caught by Harriet's followers. Before she leaves, however, he asks her out on a date. The next day, after being scolded by Mrs. Kingsley for her behavior and drinking the previous night, Poppy discovers her talent for lacrosse, whips the school's team into shape, and gets them into the finals (to the annoyance of Harriet, who was the former captain of the team). On the date, Poppy finds herself falling for Freddie. They kiss before Poppy returns to school. In her room, Poppy finds her roommates reading an e-mail supposedly sent by Poppy, stating that she was only pretending to be friends with them so they would help her get expelled. She then finds out that Freddie has been given a similar email and is thereafter ignored by her friends. With no one else to turn to, Poppy sneaks down to the cook's room and calls Ruby, who accidentally reveals how much she dislikes Poppy and that she is seeing Poppy's boyfriend. Feeling even more alone, Poppy starts playing with her lighter and accidentally sets a curtain on fire. Hearing footsteps, she quickly puts out the fire and runs off. A few minutes later, she looks out her window to see a fire and wakes the school. When they find that Drippy is missing, Poppy runs into the burning school to rescue her in the freezer (indulging her ice cream craving). After the fire is put out, Freddie finds her lighter and gives it back to her, refusing to listen to what happened and assuming that Poppy was the one who lit the building on fire. While Poppy waits for the Honor Court to decide whether or not she would be expelled, Freddie finds her crying and becomes convinced that the fire was an accident. During the hearing, Poppy tells her story, and at the same time, her roommates find out that Poppy did not send the emails. Going to the court, they stand up for Poppy and Harriet accidentally confesses to restarting the fire after Poppy had put it out. The movie is left off at the lacrosse finals. Poppy's father comes to the game and is shocked by Poppy's dramatic change in appearance and how much she looks like her mother, who was also captain of the lacrosse team at Abbey Mount. Abbey Mount wins the lacrosse finals and Harriet is expelled. Some months later, Poppy and her friends (including Freddie) are in the process of relaxing in Malibu. Poppy ignores Ruby's phone calls, now fully aware that she was not the friend she thought she was. The film ends as they prepare to jump off the cliff that helped her find herself and make proper friends. Soundtrack Gallery Trivia